


Breathe in for Luck

by PhoenixFalls



Series: Sudden and Silent in its Arrival [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/pseuds/PhoenixFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's pretty sure he's never been this horny before in his life.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>(Tony's POV on the middle of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7572040/chapters/17345035">chapter 5</a>. But it's a PWP, so you can read it without reading the larger fic.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe in for Luck

Tony ran two fingertips up and down his erection in the shower. He hadn’t softened at all since coming upstairs, three nights of making out without getting off building quite a bit of tension. He jacked himself a few times with a loose grip just to feel the heat build and his balls draw up, then resolutely let go and got back to scrubbing himself clean.

When he got out of the shower the slide of his pajama pants over his damp cock was almost enough to convince him to strip back down and take himself back in hand, but he caught a glimpse of Rhodey through the cracked door and decided the bed was a more tempting target.

Rhodey was sprawled on his stomach, covers pulled halfway up his ass, exposing the long muscles of his bare back, the elegant spread of his shoulder blades. He had his head turned away from Tony, so Tony could just lean against the doorjamb and watch for a moment.

Rhodey’s was taking in deep, measured breaths that expanded his ribcage and visibly lifted his back. As Tony watched him, he shifted against the cover, then shifted again, and Tony realized he was half-heartedly humping the bed. The sight brought Tony’s own arousal back to his attention, and he strode to the bed and clambered on, covering Rhodey’s body with his own.

“Now this is a very tempting sight. . .” He pressed down into Rhodey’s ass and thrust a little, eliciting a groan that Rhodey tried to muffle in his pillow.

“God you’re heavy,” Rhodey grumbled, but the way he was thrusting back and forth between Tony and the mattress said he didn’t really mind much.

Tony decided that comment deserved a nip at the back of Rhodey’s neck. “Hey, we can’t all keep to our college weight for decades. . .”

Rhodey heaved up and flipped Tony onto his back, leaving his own nibbling bites on Tony’s right bicep and pec. “Back in college you couldn’t have weighed more than a buck thirty, you were so scrawny. If you were still that light my mom’d move in to try and fatten you up.”

“Then it’s a good thing you fattened me up on your own – we would’ve had sex on way fewer surfaces in this house with your mom tucked into the guest bedroom.”

Rhodey didn’t respond to that, just pushed both of their pants down and settled back into a rhythm of grinding their cocks together.

But when he reached to grab the lube from the bedside table, Tony stopped him. Rhodey’s mom wasn’t downstairs, but Pepper was, and they weren’t at the orgasm stage with Pepper yet. Something about the idea of having sex with Rhodey while Pepper lay probably unsatisfied downstairs felt wrong.

Rhodey looked down at Tony quizzically. “I wasn’t thinking anything elaborate – just a hand and some slick between us—“

Tony heaved a sigh, wondering at his own reluctance. “I. . . think I want to wait.”

Rhodey gaped. But when Tony pulled his hands back from Rhodey’s ass to settle them at his sides, Rhodey shook himself and flopped down next to him, shoulder to shoulder and staring up at the ceiling. “You want to wait.” He sounded more baffled than Tony felt he had any right to be.

Tony closed his eyes and concentrated on the throb of his heartbeat in his erection. “Yep.”

“That’s. . . sweet?”

Tony huffed a laugh. “Thanks, Rhodes, no need to sound so surprised over there.”

Rhodey laughed too. “No, it is sweet. Romantic, even. I’m sure Pepper will appreciate you saving yourself for her.”

Tony opened his eyes for the express purpose of rolling them. “Yeah, they should saint me for my incredible feats of self-abnegation, here.”

Rhodey shrugged, then brought his hand down to his still-steely cock. “Hey, you’re a better man than me. I’m planning on jerking off and then having a very restful sleep.”

Tony shifted onto his side to watch Rhodey take up a brisk pace with a firm grip. He didn’t bother with the lube, just spread the pre-come already beaded on his tip down his shaft with a satisfied groan. Within minutes he was thrusting his hips up into his fist, fucking his hand with abandon.

Tony couldn’t keep his own hands off himself, alternating light strokes of his cock with firm tugs at his balls to keep himself off the edge. But the sight in front of him was too much, and he leaned over to lick Rhodey’s glans, chasing the taste of him with a light suck that had Rhodey drooling even more.

If he wasn’t going to get off himself, Tony wanted to be part of Rhodey doing it; so he gently pulled Rhodey’s hand away and replaced it with his own.

Rhodey’s cock felt even better against his palm than his own had, and Tony groaned along with Rhodey when he closed his fist around it. He kept his grip looser than Rhodey’s had been, but even so it was clear Rhodey wasn’t going to last long, particularly when Tony shifted onto his elbow and brought his other hand into play, rubbing lightly at his taint and the tight furl of his pucker.

Rhodey’s breath was coming fast, his mouth slack and eyes squeezed tight, when Tony was struck by an incredibly tempting thought. When Rhodey was right on the verge, abs and thighs tense with his impending orgasm, Tony took both hands off of him, quickly straddling his thighs and grabbing his wrists to hold him down and keep him from getting the last bit of friction necessary to tip over into orgasm.

Rhodey’s eyes flew open, outraged. “What—“

Tony grinned. “No.”

Rhodey bucked, but Tony was too well-seated to be thrown. When that didn’t work, Rhodey turned pleading. “C’mon, Tone, I’m dying here. Just gimme a little more, my balls feel ready to bust. . .”

Tony slid up to twine his fingers with Rhodey’s, then gave Rhodey a long, lingering kiss. When he pulled back Rhodey’s eyes were fully black, endless in the lamplight. “Nope.”

He expected more of a fight, but all the air rushed out of Rhodey instead, every muscle going slack so suddenly that Tony almost lost his balance. But Rhodey didn’t press his advantage, actually wound their fingers tighter together.

He just groaned again, low and long and trailing off into a chuckle. “Okay.”

Tony blinked down at him. “Okay?”

Rhodey flexed against Tony’s restraint, testing but not really trying to get loose. “Yeah, okay. I’ll hold off with you.”

Tony let go of Rhodey’s hands and sat back, and Rhodey immediately sat up right into Tony’s space, pulling him into a searing kiss. “Yeah, I’ll hold off with you,” he said around kisses tinged with desperation, “but I’m sure as hell gonna make it as hard on you as it is on me.”

He wrapped a hand around Tony’s cock and squeezed, right on the edge of pain the way Tony liked it.

“Oh, fuck, when’d you get so mean?” Tony asked plaintively, bringing his own hand down to cover Rhodey’s. It felt so good, hot and close and tight between their bodies, that Tony wasn’t sure whether he was trying to stop Rhodey’s hand or speed it up. He buried his head against Rhodey’s neck and whimpered, pushing even closer so he could feel Rhodey’s erection rub against his balls.

Rhodey’s cock was still twitching, overheated next to Tony’s skin, and his mouth was uncoordinated pressing kisses against Tony’s shoulder. Tony was panting, and every other breath came out in a whimper. All he could do with his free hand was hold on to Rhodey’s waist, squeezing tight as his arousal skyrocketed again.

There was a litany of “Please please please” somewhere in between them, but Tony was too out of his head to track whose mouth it was coming from.

They reached a crisis point at virtually the same time, pushing away from each other and breathing through the near-loss of control. When he could stand to move, Tony flopped back down on the mattress, head bracketed by Rhodey’s feet.

He had such nice feet, narrow and fine-boned with long, elegant toes. They maybe needed a little lotion though – the cold was murder on Rhodey’s skin.

When he realized he had been staring at them dazedly for far too long, Tony forced himself to sit back up and twist around, curling up against Rhodey’s shoulder with his back against Rhodey’s hip.

A minute more, and Rhodey groaned and rolled into him, nuzzling into Tony’s neck while pulling his cock back away from temptation.

“You are a crazy man.”

Even Rhodey’s breath on the back of his neck was enough to make Tony shiver and ball his hands into fists.

“Yup.”

They just breathed together for a while. Eventually, Rhodey shifted up enough to turn off the lamp, and Tony twisted around to get them both under the covers.

In the dark, Rhodey spoke again.

“You really like this girl, don’t you?”

After so many years, Tony was good at swallowing his initial sarcastic response when it was just Rhodey asking.

“Yeah, I really like her. I wanna keep her.”

“We barely know her,” Rhodey pointed out gently, rubbing his hand across Tony’s chest soothingly.

Tony huffed. “I know. Still.”

“There’s nothing keeping her here. She could be gone tomorrow morning and we’d have no way of ever finding her again.”

“Still.”

Rhodey’s hand stilled and he sighed gustily. “Okay. But if she’s still around by Christmas, you’re introducing her to my mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Hands Down" by Dashboard Confessional.


End file.
